jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Our Internet Wargame (OVA)
Our Internet Wargame is an upcoming American-Thai action sci-fi animated OVA adaptation based on the game adaptation working title (Project: OIWG) of the previous at Chimera Beast from 1993, between releases in March 2017 were planned developed by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and animation Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. It is the first digital animation and CGI animation was directed by James Emirzian Waldementer. Plot The universe came internet terminal reality mankind as the popularity on the digital media internet nearly to real world peacefully of the constellation on headquarters, couples over months and weeks which has been attacked and destructed was attacking by the evil forces who began to virus their infected in the headquarters of Deviantart, which soon to be ruining entire on the internet. A digital connect voice call as fixing should to quotes as speak: (Re-call for Anti Virus) sent into the data squad on anti virus fortress by the location on fenestration space carvers. heading led by the securely community. to built up the Anti Virus who travel on the internet that inside on terminal reality to the save the internet them. The main protagonist (Team Anti Virus) entering into the terminal reality on internet virtual world as they tries to destroying all the enemy side and virus generator through for many strange as danger, living out the specific function on connection in their multi universe; Pilot ship 01 heading going to BRS Universe at internet world to went along through for deviation, may has BRS and DM to joined them, and virtual life Mato and Yomi find out is the inside on internet, worker also the chief commander at battleship. DeviantArt headquarters is really way too soon growth an mutation virus in the main sector, working on the all plasma heal up the increases generator, another the enemy ship is way then patrolling attacked their bases, BRS can save the bases to generator, detail on the battleship crafers. On the way to face the evil forces has conquered while to destroyed all the generator and time warp machine, The forement as evil minions as being to built up to new nuclear weapons and ultimate doomsday from the another planet who creates an crazy gadgets. Development Production began in February 21, 2017 with all environment and conceptual designer was heading by the one person development James Emirzian Waldementer is located at Mai Ngam, Muang Tak Thailand and his creation for the artist department personally to his doing planned art director himself. Development start in February on going the traditional animation and digital animation is going to be used CGI Animation has used 3DS Max, who would previous at working with cooperative production company and development studios was Nitrotech Studios, Inc., Bindersoft Games, Inc., Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. and Ingava Entertainment, Inc. Notes * Previously working the titled supposed to be 18 months period finished his doing reworked as (Our Internet Wargame) is officially under of the creative fighter space ship called (Anti-Virus) that sent recently before for used Bindersoft Games, Inc. * Development has started on in developing the storyboard and animatic they're animated were made inspired from the originally sci fi live action might had all environment backgrounds including: Blade Runner, Independence Day: Resurgence, Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Avatar and others classic movies. whenever to the cases it is shown both the backgrounds as seen to be fully rendered CG Background animated was including Roger Dean atleast the artistic supervisor was used as well. * Development began on started revision to used with their sources as many lead project titled is current in developing See also * Black Rock Shooter (OVA)